Reef-George conflict
This is the conflict between Reef and George Ridgemount. Reef And That Evil Totem Reef sells George a totem that he knows is cursed. When Reef is looking for George, he asks Snack Shack if he's seen a short, annoying looking kid. Reef then tries to take away the totem he sold to George but he refuses, he then tries to buy it back but George declines, so he takes George (inside a towel so he can't see the Office) with the help of Broseph to the waterfall where he got it from and once again tells George to give him the totem or else he'll throw both off of the cliff, to which a frightened George hands it back. A Boy Named Leslie George asks his sister, Lo, for money. While he walks by, Reef fakes being nice to George and calls him "Georgie". In return, the bratty George calls Reef "Squid". As his mom walks away, Reef shoves George into Broseph's luggage carrier, high fives Broseph and walks away. Channel Surfers George sees the video of Lo and Reef being caught on security camera while making out. George then shows the video to his father Mr. Ridgemount, who then determines to break up Lo and Reef by any means necessary. Grumpy Old Brahs As Reef walks, George runs into Reef as he shoves him. (500) Days of Bummer Lo asks Reef to come up to the penthouse, but George reminds his sister of what her dad says..."No guests allowed in the penthouse". George then threatens to call security on Reef. Later, George is spying on Reef and Lo without those two noticing while the two are getting romantic. George tries to get Lo into trouble again by throwing a party at the penthouse. Then later, the party guests leave and Lo grabs George to hand over to Reef. George told Lo that Mr. Ridgemount will see what happens. Reef then picks George up by the shirt and threatens him, saying "If Lo goes down, so do you". George looks up at Grommet taped up in the mirror ball, then he gives in and Reef kindly puts him down. The Reefinator After Reef breaks the Emma's surfboard, he shoves into George dropping his ice cream. George is afraid of Reef and runs away. At the end of the episode, Reef is back into a wuss, George wants Reef's hot dog, the Reef gave George his hot dog. As George ate the hot dog, he walks away to leave Reef starving. All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance Reef just dissed George after he said about a party for Rick. George hits Reef with a pinata stick. Gallery Towel.png|Reef and Broseph carrying George who is wrapped up in a towel. George and Reef.png|George bribes Reef for $5 (Canadian) for the totem. File:Reef shoves George.png|After his mom walked away, Reef shoves George into the luggage carrier. snapshot_007.PNG|Reef is glad that George gives up. S1 E9 George takes a photo of Reef, Reef thinks he is taking a photo of his totem.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Dude, you gotta give that thing back to me".png S1 E9 Broseph and Reef drop George off at the top of the waterfall.png S1 E9 George hands them the totem.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Never mind, dude", Broseph tells George "Nothing, man. Nothing".png S1 E9 George asks "What's the office?".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "If we make him walk, he'll see where the office is".png S1 E9 Reef says "I guess we have to carry him".png Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Miscellaneous